


Haunted House

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Spooktober 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Multi, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Polyamory, Pov ned leeds, Precious Ned Leeds, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 3 of Spooktober 2020
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Ned Leeds/Peter Parker
Series: Spooktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950700
Kudos: 7





	Haunted House

It’ll be fun they said. You’ll be okay they said.

It was not fun, and he was not okay.

Of course, his partners were laughing at him.

“Nerd, its fine.”

“It’s not fine MJ. It was a clown!”

“Baby, it’s okay. That’s what happens when you go to a haunted house.”

“Shut it, Pete.”

“C’mon. You’re the boyfriend of MJ and Spider-Man, it was not that bad.”

“Damn right, let’s go get our faces painted like you wanted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober 2020 was made by Eccentric_Grace.
> 
> I honestly hate clowns so bad so I feel Ned. 
> 
> So... Spooktober 2020 will be a collection of different media and genres. Some will be angsty, whumpy and others will be humor, light, etc, or a mixture of both (angst with a happy ending). So far I have planned to write Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments, The Witcher, and Marvel. 
> 
> I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series, soon when I have the time, will watch the T.V series. I also have not finished the Shadowhunters TV series, which I soon will complete. There may be inaccuracies, so be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Whumptober 2020.
> 
> This and Whumptober 2020 will be posted on here, Wattpad, and Fanfiction.net. So follow me at BlackandBlueMascara on Fanfiction.Net and Wattpad-where I post original work- and follow Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03.


End file.
